


Winter in Camelot

by justafangirlwithemotions



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, Concerned Arthur, IM SOBBING, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Oblivious Merlin, Protective Arthur, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter, Wintertime, back at ya with more gay, cold merlin, happy holidays, i miss my gays so much, it's christmas season, it's ya girl, keep your boyfriend warm Arthur, soft boyfriend, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafangirlwithemotions/pseuds/justafangirlwithemotions
Summary: It's winter time at Camelot and the weather is beautiful and freezing, but that doesn't give Merlin a break. As he tends to Arthur's needs, Arthur realizes Merlin shivering in the chilly weather. Arthur tries to keep Merlin as warm as he possibly can.





	Winter in Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> based on a post I saw on Tumblr  
> thank you Tumblr

"Do I have to go?" Merlin whined as he looked out the bedroom window. It was lightly snowing outside, but to Merlin, it was a blizzard. Merlin wasn't in a mood for a hunt, his particular idea of a snow day was staying inside where it was nice and toasty. 

"Yes, Merlin, of course, you have to go. Who else is going to carry my stuff? Now, help me put on this coat." Arthur called to Merlin. Merlin went from his spot by the window and grabbed Arthur's warm coat. He held it to his chest for a while before Arthur called. Merlin sighed and put the coat over Arthur. 

"Why can't I stay in?" Merlin whined once again.

"Don't be such a girl Merlin! You well know that we have to go and hunt for food and store them before it gets too cold to hunt. Now, go get yourself something warm to wear because we're going soon." Arthur dismissed Merlin with a wave of his hand while he left off to look for something. 

Merlin scoffed and stayed where he was, "Arthur you know I don't have anything warm! All I have are these scarves and this jacket." Arthur groaned and finally found what he was looking for. 

"Fine, have this cloak."

Merlin stared at the cloak Arthur held. It was lined with fur inside and the hood was all the same. 

"For me?- You're joking." Merlin was hesitant in taking the cloak. Merlin crossed his arms and shook his head, "No, Arthur, I'm not falling for this again." Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but he couldn't quite grasp the words he wanted to say.

"Just take the damn cloak, Merlin! I made it spec– erm, well, you see, it has moths in it and they created holes, therefore, I don't want it." Arthur gently shoved the cloak at Merlin to investigate.

Merlin observed the cloak to see if there really were moth holes in it. He concluded with, "Arthur, this is a brand new cloak. The only holes in it are the armholes." Merlin's gaze fell on Arthur who left and came back with a pair of warmer pants for Merlin. 

"Wear these." Arthur threw the pants to Merlin who caught it while holding the cloak, surprisingly. 

Merlin stood there now with two warm things in his arms. 

"Arthur, why are you giving these to me?" 

"Because I don't want you getting si– I mean, I don't want you scaring off our game." Arthur's heart was beating fast and his face felt hot. Was this the cloak he was wearing or was it because of something else? He looked back to Merlin who was looking back and forth from the clothes Arthur was giving him and the window, where it was still snowing. Arthur felt a little smile form. He waved it away and began to look for a bigger scarf that Merlin can wear. 

At this point, Arthur began talking and arguing with himself. Of course, affectionate-flustered-and-concerned-for-Merlin Arthur won the argument. 

Meanwhile, Merlin was undressing and wearing the warm pants Arthur threw at him and Merlin never knew a warmth like this existed. The pair of trousers were soft against his skin and slipped on with ease. Then he wore the cloak, it gave the same effect. Afterwards, Arthur went to Merlin and gave him a scarf that was bigger and thicker than what he was currently wearing. 

"We need to leave now. Grab my bags and wear the scarf once we're out. We've wasted enough time." Arthur said this in the softest tone he could and grabbed his crossbow. Merlin grabbed the bags and followed after Arthur, throwing the scarf over his shoulder. 

They made their way to the stable, mounted their horses, and off they went hunting in the winter weather. The snow underneath was mushy and the steps of the horses easily sank into it leaving hoofprints. The snow also muted the steps of the horses and the only thing you could hear at that moment was the  _swshh swshh_ of their steps and the crackle of the crunchy snow. The snow above fell over the surface of the Earth, sometimes getting caught in the trees, making them white on top and leaving the green in the bottom. The icy wind stung their faces like tiny needles as they rode and looked for game tracks. When they breathed, you could see it in the air. 

Soon, Merlin's nose and cheeks turned red in the cold. His lips were so cold he couldn't feel them. Merlin then wore the thick, blue scarf that Arthur gave him over his mouth and ears and he was overwhelmed by the warmth it gave. Merlin breathed in the cold and exhaled warm air. Merlin threw the hood over his head to receive more heat. The only exposed body part of his was his hands, they were practically like ice. He let go of the rim for a moment, since the horse was following Arthur's anyways, and put his hands in front of him. They were shaking and he wasn't moving them. He put them up to his scarved mouth and blew on them. Still cold. He dismissed the thought with a mutter and caught up to Arthur, now riding beside him. 

Arthur was examining the snow-covered ground for tracks any size. He was also looking at branches to see if they were snapped or not. His sense of hearing was alert as well. Although his senses were peaked, he constantly kept checking Merlin, and he saw that Merlin was always warming his hands by blowing into them. Looking forward, and trying not to seem obvious, he asked Merlin, "Are your hands cold?" Merlin looked to Arthur's direction and tilted his head a bit. 

"Yeah, why?" After Merlin replied, he noticed Arthur setting his crossbow down and taking his gloves off. Merlin's face heated up and he didn't know if it was because of the cold or... 

"Here, can't have you missing with those shivering hands of yours if you were to come across something." Arthur handed Merlin his leather gloves. Merlin took the gloves and their hands briefly touched. Merlin wore the gloves, which were too big for his hands, and his shivering lessened.

Arthur stole a glance at Merlin and a smile formed on his face. Merlin was all bundled up with warmth. He was a ball of heat. 

"What?" 

Arthur was slapped out of his daydream. 

"What?" Arthur asked and proceeded to look ahead, now blushing. 

Eventually, they took down a deer and then headed home. Once they reached the castle, the snow caught on their cloaks were melted off. Merlin sighed as they entered into the warm place. They dismounted and led their horses to the stable, then going to Arthur's chambers, Merlin bringing the bags and Arthur carrying the deer. On their way to Arthur's chambers, they dropped off the deer. 

Now they reached Arthur's chambers and they started taking off their cloaks. Of course Merlin helped Arthur take his cloak off. Merlin was wearing the most, but he was still cold and the only thing he took off were the gloves. 

"Merlin, help me take my armor off."

Merlin went and did so. After a few minutes, Arthur was left wearing his red tunic and his pants. Arthur grabbed his leather jacket and wore that in replace of the cloak. 

"Anything else you need, sire?" Merlin was planning on going home back to Gaius, but he had to make sure he got everything Arthur needed before he went home.

"There is one thing." Arthur looked to Merlin after setting his crossbow down on the table. Arthur walked closer to Merlin. His heart was beating fast, but he managed, somehow, to calm himself down. 

"I don't want you getting sick out there in the cold. You can keep the clothing." Arthur's ears went red.

Merlin looked down to the cloak and his trousers. 

"Why, thank you, sire." Merlin's face heated up too.

Arthur was closer to Merlin now and he took Merlin's hands in his. Arthur's hands were rough from fighting, but they were soft at the same time. They were also warm in Merlin's cold hands. When Merlin felt Arthur's warm hands, he got goosebumps. Merlin's blush deepened. They stood in front of a fireplace and both looked up. A mistletoe was hanging above them.

"I wonder who put that there," chuckled Arthur. Of course it was Morgana, who might be watching them somewhere right now.

Merlin looked to Arthur who was still grinning at the misteltoe. Then, Arthur's gaze met Merlin's. Arthur leaned in and kissed Merlin softly. It was a long, but sweet kiss, long enough for Merlin to wrap his arms around Arthur's neck. In that kiss, Arthur's heat transferred to Merlin. 

It was a while before they broke apart. Merlin didn't know what to say, but Arthur did. He placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Happy holidays Merlin. Get home safe." 

Arthur gave Merlin a smile and ruffled Merlin's raven colored hair. Arthur went to the hall and Merlin was left dumbfounded. For a while he didn't quite get the words he wanted to say, but he left off with,

"Happy holidays to you too, Arthur." 

Merlin went home with a warmth in him and a smile on his face as he held his arms close to him. 

From a behind a window in the castle, Arthur watched a bundled-up-with-clothing Merlin get home with the same warmth in him and a big, lovestruck smile on his face.


End file.
